


В твоих объятиях я хочу остаться

by FantikBantik



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Worried Lukas, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Когда находят второе тело, Лукас решает, что это Филипп.





	В твоих объятиях я хочу остаться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in your arms, in your arms i'll stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516506) by [brookethenerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd). 

> фандом скорее не жив, но это же Филкас <3  
всем, кто любит этих ребят

Когда Лукас слышит новости, он оглядывается в конец класса, чтобы найти за одной из парт на заднем ряду Филиппа, но его там нет. 

Желудок делает кульбит, а в горле образуется комок, и Лукас чувствует, что если не выйдет из класса прямо сейчас, то его вырвет на месте. Он не может произнести ни слова, когда резко отодвигает свой стул и выбегает за дверь, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы забрать свой рюкзак. Добежав до байка, он выезжает с парковки так быстро, что на всю округу раздается визг шин. 

Лукас едет к Филиппу. 

Это он. Это он. Это он, это он, он. Филипп был прав, и тот мужик нашёл его и убил, как сделал бы еще той ночью, если бы Лукас не помешал ему. 

Но на этот раз его не было рядом, чтобы помочь. 

Мысли роятся в голове, и Лукас выжимает всё, что можно, из байка, мчась гораздо быстрее всех скоростных ограничений. Но ему плевать. 

Он просто должен доехать до Филиппа. Должен узнать, может, он в порядке? 

Лукас слышит сирены, которые разносятся по городу, и следует на звук. В итоге он оказывается у полицейского участка. Хелен и Гейб стоят на улице, Тони чуть позади них. 

Лукас припарковывает байк, снимает шлем и бежит в их сторону, проходя мимо Гейба. Кажется, даже его лёгкие забиты страхом так сильно, что он не уверен, сможет ли сейчас произнести хотя бы слово. 

– Где Филипп? Где он? – кричит Лукас, оглядываясь вокруг. 

– Лукас? А ты разве не должен быть в школе? – спрашивает Хелен, поднимая бровь и поджимая губы. 

– Где Филипп? – повторяет он. Хелен, кажется, хочет что-то ответить, а потом смотрит через его плечо. Лукас проводит рукой по волосам и поворачивается в направлении её взгляда. 

Он здесь, проходит мимо его байка, одетый в толстовку. Филипп. Живой. 

Филипп замедляет шаг, когда видит его, а потом и вовсе замирает, ловя взглядом стоящую с включенными маячками карету скорой помощи. Он шевелит губами, и Лукас видит нерешительность на его лице. 

В этот момент ему всё равно, что Хелен, Гейб, Тони – и кто знает, кто еще тут сейчас ходит, –смотрят на них. Филипп жив, он в порядке. С ним всё хорошо. 

Лукас бежит к нему, замечая, как Филипп вспыхивает от смущения, Но это его не остановит. 

Они врезаются друг в друга, и Лукас обнимает Филиппа, потому что в этот момент очень сильно нуждается в этом. Он сжимает его крепче и зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи. Филипп колеблется буквально мгновение, а потом обнимает его в ответ. 

Лукас цепляется за него изо всех сил и вдыхает его запах, понимая, что никогда не чувствовал такого облегчения, как сейчас. Филипп живой. 

Тот отстраняется, аккуратно размыкая объятия, и, нахмурившись, смотрит на него. 

– Что это ты? – спрашивает Филипп. 

Лукас обхватывает ладонями его шею и качает головой, медленно выдыхая. 

– Я думал, что это ты. Когда услышал о найденном теле, тебя не оказалось в классе, и я подумал, что это ты. Филипп. Я думал, что это ты, – говорит Лукас, легко потрясывая его. Филипп кладет руки поверх его и с волнением и трепетом смотрит ему в глаза. 

– Я в порядке. 

Лукас широко улыбается, а потом кивает, ощущая, как в груди разрастается счастье, облегчение и любовь. 

– Ты в порядке. 

– Ага. 

– Ты в порядке. 

Лукас снова притягивает Филиппа и крепко обнимает. 

– Если бы ты умер из-за того, что мы не рассказали… если бы ты… – он запинается, не в состоянии договорить. 

– Но с нами всё хорошо. Слышишь? – Филипп зажмуривается и прячет лицо, утыкаясь ему в плечо. 

Они стоят так, не замечая времени. Хелен, Гейб и Тони, впрочем, как и все, кто находится неподалёку, внимательно смотрят на них, но впервые в жизни Лукасу абсолютно плевать. Ему всё равно, что они наблюдают, что они все понимают, что это что-то гораздо большее, чем просто объятия двух друзей. Ему всё равно, что это дойдет до его отца. 

Филипп живой. Он в его объятиях, и это единственное, что имеет значение. 

Это всё, что когда-либо будет иметь значение.


End file.
